What's in a Name?
by Stephenie18
Summary: Jane has never been too fond of nicknames, but it was inevitable that she'd end up with a few... Will be M by end. Rizzles!
1. Janey

Title: What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: Owning a piece of Sasha and Angie would be a dream come true... sadly... I do not.  
>Summary: Jane was never one for nicknames... but she's managed to make a few exceptions.<br>Rating: K for now, definitely going to be M by the end.

A/N: This literally came to me as I was falling asleep last night and I couldn't NOT write it down. So, here is my next multi chapter fic. Enjoy!

Jane never really liked nicknames. Her name was one syllable, they were useless. But of course over the course of her life she had managed to acquire quite a few of them.

The one she'd had the longest was Janey. Given to her by her mother at a very young age, she grew used to hearing this all the time.

It was usually used when her mother was trying to get something from her, or talk her into doing something she might not normally agree to, like going on blind dates with men she'd never met or had no interest in dating.

This caused her to hate the nickname. It was childish, and she was no longer a child. Of course, her brothers knew it got up next to her, so they used it at every possible opportunity to get on her nerves, which usually resulted in a bruise on the offending sibling's arm.

Once she started working at BPD, her partner, Vince Korsak, picked up the habit of calling her Janey. She really didn't mind it from him so much. They'd become so close and relied on each other so deeply that the man who had become a father figure to her had liberty to use the nickname sparingly.

Never did she love hearing Janey more though, than when it came from the lips of her undeniably beautiful partner and partner in crime, Dr. Maura Isles. The lips that were trained to say the longest and most unpronounceable words seemed to be the only ones that could do justice to the nickname.

Maura, like Jane's mother, only ever used the nicknames on special occasions. When Maura first uttered the nickname early in their friendship, Jane was actually shocked that it had come from her lips.

"Don't do this to yourself. You know I'm here for you, if you'll let me..."

"Maura... I'm not used to having to depend on other people like this, but I'm not against trying."

"Oh, Janey, that's all I want."

Jane's eyebrow rose instantly, causing Maura to realize that she had called Jane the nickname the brunette claimed to hate.

"Jane, I didn't..." she started to say, but was interrupted by Jane's, "It's fine. Funny thing is, I actually don't mind it coming from you. Gives it a different... sound, I guess."

Maura smiled brightly, glad she hadn't done herself in because of a little nickname. Jane smiled brightly back and knew, not that she would ever admit, that whatever the lovely ME chose to call her was quite alright with her.


	2. Roly Poly Rizzoli

Disclaimer: Owning a piece of Sasha and Angie would be a dream come true... sadly... I do not.  
>Rating: K for now, definitely going to be M by the end.<p>

A/N: NEXT!

The next nickname to cross her path was Roly Poly Rizzoli. Oh how she HATED that nickname.

Something most people don't know about Jane by looking at her now is that she was an incredibly chunky child. Her mother was always in the kitchen making Gnocchi or Cannoli, and she ate it as fast as her mother could pull it out of the oven.

The kids definitely took notice, and chose to come up with the nickname because, well, kids can be cruel, and usually are.

She often came home from school crying because everyone was so mean to her that she couldn't do much of anything else.

When her little brother got big enough, he started standing up for her, but it didn't do much good. But Jane and Tommy rough housed a lot, and once Jane started to get exercise, she started to shed the pounds of fat and gained muscle and prowess.

Soon the boys at school started to notice the trimming down, but still wanted to make Jane feel as miserable as possible. But Jane was getting strong. Tommy wasn't easy on her, and she wouldn't be easy on the boys in class.

One day at recess a particular cruel boy named Paulie decided to push her buttons a LITTLE too far.

"Hey, Roly Poly Rizzoli! You know that second you stop running around your just going to be fat again. You're always going to be a Roly Poly."

"Shut up Paulie," Tommy said, standing in front of Jane protectively.

"You know I'm right, Thomas. She'll never be more than a fat Italian loser who can't keep her hands out of the cannoli jar. Isn't that right, Poly?"

Jane simply stared at him, still being blocked by Tommy from the crossfire.

"Why don't you go pick on somebody else for a change, Paulie?"

"But it's so fun picking on your idiot sister, Thomas. She's such easy prey, being such a natural fatty. I mean, it runs in the family, right?"

"What are you talking about, Paulie?"

"Don't think I haven't seen your new brother. He's doomed. Our your ridiculous parents..."

At this Jane flew from around Tommy and her left fist landed firmly against Paulie's right eye.

"Ow. What the Hell?"

"That's what you get for talking about my brother and my Ma," Jane said as Paulie retreated, crying. "That's right. CRY. Show them all who the loser really is."

"Geez, Janey. Couldn't you have gone easy on him?"

"Did you not hear what he said?"

Tommy looked at Jane for a moment. "You're right, you're right. That was a mean hook. Nice."

Jane smiled with pride. None of the others ever had the guts to bother her again.


	3. Detective

Disclaimer: Owning a piece of Sasha and Angie would be a dream come true... sadly... I do not.  
>Rating: upgraded to T<p>

A/N: Sorry if these are short. I just think each one deserves its own bit. The two after this one will hopefully be the longest. But I can't worry about that now. I'm on a roll tonight!

The name Detective definitely topped her list of names. Something she worked so hard to earn finally became a reality, a part of her identity.

Everyone called her Detective, because, well, she was one. It was her job, her way of life. It brought her the best highs in life she had ever experienced, and always the lowest of lows.

The lowest of lows obviously revolving around Hoyt, the Boston Strangler Case, everything involving Paddy Doyle and Maura, and cases about kids. It was times like these where she questioned her choice of becoming a detective.

But there were good times. Like all the times they've saved children from monsters, when she FINALLY got the best of her personal boogie man. She met her closest friends through BPD: Korsak, Frost, Maura (we'll get back to her). Her brother Frankie eventually worked up the ranks and joined the ever dependable team of detectives.

But out of all that, becoming Detective led her to Maura. What started out as a friendship grew strongly and rapidly. Sure, they had their moments (Hoyt, Dean, Ian, Doyle, need I continue?), but all in all, their friendship was strong. It seemed like the two of them had some sort of magnetic pull toward one another that no one could describe. Eventually, well...

Jane had just gotten home from a long case. 72 hours straight of looking over evidence, drinking all the coffee in sight, and questioning perps had led them to a break and an eventual confession. But boy was she tired. She had just plopped down on her couch to rest for the first time in three days when a knock interrupted her attempt at comfort.

"Really? Who the Hell..." she muttered before opening the door to reveal a very flustered Maura with a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Sorry about dropping by so late, but I had nowhere else to go and... I just can't be alone right now."

Jane smiled softly at the honey blonde in her doorway before moving to the side and motioning for her to enter. The blonde sighed in relief before stepping through and setting her bag down on the floor and greeting Jane's ever enthusiastic pup.

"Hi, Joe. Miss me?"

"Of course she does. You're her favorite."

Maura smiled up at Jane from the floor, and took the hand Jane offered her to stand up. Jane gently ran her hand down Maura's forearm.

"Are you okay, Maur?"

Maura simply looked up at the deep brown eyes and shook her head no, unable to talk about it at that moment.

Jane saw the pain in Maura's eyes and gently pulled her into a hug, muttering, "I'm here. Don't forget that."

Maura squeezed Jane tightly to herself, reveling in the comfort the the taller woman provided. She nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck, sighing as her body started to melt into the body holding her so closely.

"Maura..."Jane started, pulling back slightly to talk to Maura eye to eye. When brown finally met watery hazel, the detective simply stared, instantly forgetting what she wanted to say.

Maura gently cupped Jane's cheek and rubbed her thumb along the defined cheekbones of the woman before her. "Yes?" she almost whispered.

Jane swallowed hard. After all of the moments she had ever imagined involving taking things further with Maura, she had no idea what to do. So, feeling a sudden burst of bravery, she leaned in and captured the lips she had longed to taste for so long. She was surprised when Maura responded immediately, returning her kiss with fervor and tangling her hand in raven hair.

When the need for air became too much, the too women separated, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Jane... what... I don't know..."

Jane laughed. "I've finally managed to stump the Doctor, huh?"

Maura laughed back, running her thumb along Jane's jawline. "I guess so Detective. Just tell me that wasn't a one time thing."

Jane smiled shyly and linked her hand through Maura's belt loop to pull her body closer. "I definitely don't want it to be."

Maura smirked at the response. Such a Jane like thing to say. "Well, then we need to make sure we make this a habit, then?"

Jane nodded and leaned in for another kiss, this one short and sweet. "I think I'd be okay with that."


	4. Baby

Rating: OFFICIALLY M! Readers beware.

A/N: I haven't even written them yet, and I have a feeling these next two will be my favorite. Ready for the sap and the M rating? Yea, me too.

The only thing Jane hated MORE than nicknames were pet names. Every time she got into a relationship it seemed like the guy just couldn't help himself. Sometimes she swore that if she was called "pumpkin," or her personal favorite, "sweet cheeks," one more time that she would kill someone.

She and her cohort Maura Isles had been dating quote some time and Jane was used to the "sweetheart" and "darling" that Maura would often give her. It was cute coming from the google mouth. But one night on the couch, Jane decided to ask her girlfriend about the strange absence of ridiculous pet names.

"Hey, Maur..."

"Hmm," she heard from the head currently tucked into her shoulder.

"I was just thinking... how come you've never called me some ridiculous pet name?"

Maura was silent for a moment, obviously thinking. "Well, I didn't think you liked them, Jane."

Jane smiled. "Well, I don't. But in every relationship I've been in it seems like a new and more interesting one pops up. I was just curious as to why it didn't with you."

Maura took a moment to think again. "Well, I don't really know, Jane. I call you by terms of endearment quite often. But ridiculous nicknames are, well, ridiculous, don't you think?"

Jane nodded and pulled her girlfriend closer to her. "And that is why we're dating."

She felt Maura smile against her neck.

The two sat comfortably in silence until Jane asked, "If you DID call me a petname, what would it be?"

Maura scoffed against Jane's shoulder. "You know I don't play with what ifs, Jane."

"Humor me."

Maura pulled back from Jane to see that she was serious, and sighed. Her detective wanted to know. So she eyed Jane up and down trying to think of a proper name.

"I don't know Jane. I just can't think up something on the spot like this. Why are you so fixated on this? Are you not okay with what I call you or something?"

Jane shook her head instantly. "Of course not, Maura. I was just curious. Leave it alone," she said as she motioned for the ME to snuggle back into her side. When Maura got comfortable, Jane continued. "I'd probably call you something like Wonder Woman, along with the infamous Dr. Smartypants."

Maura giggled, snuggling herself into Jane. "Wonder Woman, huh?"

Jane nodded. "Yep. My own little superhero."

"Jane, I think in the relationship, you would be the superhero."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "Can't we just both be superheroes?"

Maura laughed again. "Sure."

After another comfortable silence, Maura said, "Baby?"

"Hmm," Jane replied.

"No, I mean I don't call you by that. It's always seemed weird to me to call an adult by an infant name."

"So wait, that would be your name for me? But that's... everybody uses that."

"I don't."

Jane thought about this for a moment. "You would call me your baby?"

Maura laughed at the ridiculousness of Jane's statement. "You wouldn't be my baby as in my child, Jane. Goodness. As far as I know, the meaning of that term means something along the lines of 'someone dearly beloved.' That would be incredibly accurate for our situation, don't you think?"

Jane smiled softly and pulled back to look her girlfriend in the eye. "I guess it would, huh?" Maura nodded. "How about we try it out?"

At Maura's confused look, Jane smiled devilishly before leaning in to nibble at the incredibly sensitive spot on Maura's neck. At her lover's moan, Jane continued her descent down the doctor's neck and stopped at her collarbone to raise back to her ear. "Go ahead, Wonder Woman."

Maura's chuckle turned into another moan as Jane began to lightly lick her way down Maura's neck once again. "Jane...mmm... I can't just... God that's good... it's... umm... not that easy."

Jane smiled at the broken sentence the ME seemed to barely utter. "Sure it is," she said from her current place at the doctor's sternum. "The more you use it, the easier it'll be."

"But Jane, I... oh," the doctor said as Jane began to unbutton her blouse and place kisses on each inch of new skin.

"Just try Maura. I want to hear how it sounds."

Maura licked her lips, concentrating on the feeling of Jane's lips on the tops of her breasts. When Jane removed the shirt completely, Maura immediately reached around to unclasp her bra, desperate for the contact of Jane's mouth.

"Someone's in a hurry," Jane laughed as she watched the garment hit the couch.

"Mmm. You know it, baby."

Jane smirked at Maura, who's eyes had turned a dark shade of green. "That was as sexy as hell," she said before leaning in to suckle the luscious breasts of the honey blonde.

"Oh my God..." Maura groaned.

"I'll take that nickname, too," Jane mused against the Doctor's now protruding nipples.

Maura pushed Jane's face away, which caused the detective to look at her with confusion until the doctor stood up and removed her pants and underwear. Jane smirked evilly as the usually composed woman of words became antsy when her slender fitting slacks weren't cooperating.

"Let me help," Jane said, pulling the ME by her hips to her and proceeding to plop her down flat on her back onto the couch. Jane made her lift her legs straight in the air and removed her troublesome pants, before proceeding to lick and kiss her way up Maura's legs.

"Jane, stop teasing me," Maura all but squeaked out.

Jane smiled into the soft flesh of of Maura's thigh. "Say it..."

"Mmm., I... what?"

Jane continued to tease the doctor's inner thighs. "Don't forget my mission, Maura. Got to try out that new nickname."

Maura grunted in despair, not quite able to think straight with the detective's mouth being so close to her center.

"Jane... I don't...I can't... God."

"Come on, Dr. Smartypants. You're better with words than this," Jane muttered, licking Maura everywhere but where she needed her.

"How about I help you along, hmm?" Jane said, her hum sending shock waves through Maura's senses.

Jane took one long lick through Maura's center, and Maura's hips bucked up wildly in response. "God yes," she hissed.

"Tell me what you want, Maura. Tell me what I want to hear," Jane said, only lightly applying pressure to Maura's folds.

"Fuck me, baby. Just fuck me, already," Maura growled.

Jane smiled and latched her mouth to Maura's clit. She sucked and kissed the tightening nub while ramming two fingers hard and fast into Maura, causing the usually composed woman to become vocal like Jane not so secretly loved.

"God yes. Right there, baby. Don't stop. YES!" she yelled as she hit her climax hard.

Jane gentled her ministrations, and slowly kissed her way up the doctor's body.

"Hmm," Maura hummed as Jane lightly kissed her lips.

"I think I can grow used to 'baby', don't you?"


	5. Fiance & Wife

Rating: Staying M. Oh yea.

A/N: I ALMOST skipped this nickname, seeing as though it doesn't really apply as a nickname, BUT, since I want another M chapter... yea.  
>I also got a severe case of writer's block with this chapter. I knew where I wanted it to go, it's getting there that's the problem. I hope you enjoy what I managed to come up with!<p>

Fiance... then wife. Sure they don't directly qualify as nicknames, but they were titles that Jane willingly and wholeheartedly accepted.

It had been a night like any other when the decision was approached.

Maura had come home from work after Jane due to having to finish up some paperwork, and Jane welcomed her into their home with open arms and the promise of a delicious dinner.

"Food would be amazing right now, actually. I haven't eaten in far too long," Maura stated, kissing Jane's temple and ruffling the hair of the tiny dog now at their feet.

The pair sat next to each other at the table, talking about the things they had encountered throughout the day. Jane stood to collect their plates as they finished, and returned to find that Maura had moved to the couch, taken off her heels, and was taking the time to relax. Jane smiled at the sight of the doctor "letting her hair down" so to speak.

She always loved seeing the always composed doctor get comfortable in their home. She got to see the Maura that not many people did. In the early morning, no fancy dress, no makeup, her hair a mess... that's the side of Maura Jane loved the most. Sure, she loved everything about her better half, but the simple beauty of her lover? Nothing could beat it.

She took her usual seat to Maura's left on the couch, but instead of snuggling up to the blonde, she pulled the ME's surely aching feet into her lap to massage the tender flesh, earning an appreciative moan from the woman next to her.

"How do you do that?" Maura asked the woman who was so skillfully rubbing her feet.

"Do what, sweetheart?" Jane said, smiling when she saw Maura's eyes close as she hit a particularly sensitive spot on Maura's foot.

"How do you always know just what to do? Do you have some sixth sense about these things or something?"

Jane laughed at the suggestion. "No, not really. I just know you, that's all."

Maura opened her eyes to shoot a meaningful smile at the brunette before closing them to relax into the softness of the couch below her and the hands kneading her arches.

Jane's smile never left her face as she watched the doctor melt into the dark cushions. God she loved this woman. She let her gaze drift over the now completely relaxed body of the beauty who held her heart. She became so wrapped up in her view that her hands stopped their motions on Maura's foot, which the blonde noticed.

She opened her eyes to find Jane's ultimately transfixed on her. She smiled shyly, not completely unused to the brunette unabashedly taking her in. But when she smiled, Jane didn't smile back, she only squinted, seemingly focused on something.

"Jane..." Maura said, trying to bring Jane out of the trance she had seemed to fall into. Jane shook her head sharply, sighed and smiled her apology, as she moved her hands to massage Maura's ankles and calves.

"What were you just thinking about?"

Jane looked back up at Maura's eyes, smiling a nervous smile.

"Nothing in particular. I just kind of zoned out for a minute. Sorry," she replied.

Maura shook her head, not believing the detective.

"No. You were definitely thinking about something. You can tell me," she prodded.

Jane, who didn't stop her hands movements, was silent for a moment. This is NOT how she saw this moment happening in her head. But there was no time like the present, right?

"I was just thinking that...umm... maybe... uhh... we could, ya know... get married."

Jane missed the sudden widening of Maura's eyes because she was so focused on looking everywhere but the blonde's face. When Maura didn't answer her after a bit, she looked up to see the doctor's eyes had flooded with tears and she had the goofiest smile on her face Jane had ever seen.

"What?" Jane asked the doctor, a smile having adorned her own face.

Maura chuckled, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm pretty sure you just asked me to marry you, Jane. That's what."

Jane looked down shyly, and looked back up to gaze into Maura's eyes. "Yea, I guess I did, huh?"

Maura nodded, moving her feet under her to sit on her knees, and grabbed Jane's now empty hands. "For what it's worth, Jane, I agree with you."

Jane's smile widened as she squeezed Maura's hands. "Yea? I didn't think you were for the whole marriage thing."

Maura squeezed Jane's hands in return. "Yea, I didn't think I was. But Jane, I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's the basis of getting married, is it not?"

Jane nodded at Maura's logic, motioning for her to continue.

"I would be honored to be your wife, Jane, and to have you as mine. I guess you can say that you've changed my mind about the whole thing."

Jane smiled widely, leaning in to kiss Maura with all the love she had.

"I can't... you really... Wow. This means.."

Maura laughed at Jane's inability to form a proper sentence.

"This means that your mother will be a VERY happy lady."

Jane laughed at the ME's statement, and pulled her into a bear hug. "I love you. So damn much, I love you."

Maura tightened the grip of her arms that were around Jane's neck. "I love you too, Jane. I really do."

Jane pulled back to passionately kiss Maura. The two suddenly found themselves virtually unable to separate their lips from one another.

Maura soon found herself pinning Jane's body to the couch.

"Jane..." she sighed between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"We should probably move this somewhere else, don't you think?"

Maura scoffed at the shake of Jane's head.

"I have no intention of stopping this to 'move this some place else', Maura," she said as she skillfully removed the blonde's shirt and pants.

"But Jane, the lumbar support of this couch is not sufficient to support this kind of activity."

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?"

Maura shook her head, and unable to refuse the offer, did just that.

Jane sighed into the kiss, not fully believing what had just happened, but definitely grateful for the positive turn of events. She let her eyes close as the felt the honey blonde kiss and nip every inch of skin the removal of her clothes was exposing. When she felt Maura's lips on her thigh, she pulled Maura up by her shoulders to reconnect their lips in a heated duel.

The clothing between them became and unwanted barrier and when Jane reached up to remove Maura's lacy bra, the blonde swatted her hands away, and reached back to undo it herself. Jane smirked at her lover's determination as she removed her own undergarments.

When skin met skin as Maura placed her knee against Jane's center and lowered herself onto the lanky woman, the two groaned at the contact. Maura gently brushed Jane's face with her hand and kissed the woman sweetly as she begin grinding into Jane's thigh.

Jane's hands immediately went to Maura's hips, trying to increase the pressure of the blonde's movements to increase the buzz of arousal they were causing.

When Jane closed her eyes and leaned her head back in pleasure, Maura took the opportunity to slip her hand between their intertwined bodies to help Jane along. As soon as Maura's hand made contact with her throbbing clit, Jane hissed. She pulled Maura to her for another kiss as she used the blonde's distraction to slip her own hand into place under the woman who had stilled momentarily.

Maura moaned at the contact, and restarted the motion of her pelvis, delicately using her free hand to touch every inch of skin she could reach.

Jane curled her fingers skillfully inside Maura, which caused the woman to look up at her with a gasp. The two locked eyes and Maura mimicked the change with her own fingers inside of Jane. Jane groaned, nodding and closing her eyes to signal that she was close.

Maura watched as pleasure began to ripple across the face of her love. "Jane... look at me."

Jane's eyes flashed open and her glare bore a hole into Maura's soul. Maura watched as Jane fought the urge to let her eyes close as the ripples of orgasm wracked her body. Watching Jane's throws of ecstasy sent Maura reeling into orgasm along with her lover, her body collapsing atop of the one starting to calm beneath her.

She felt Jane's hands gently rub her back as she fought to catch her breath. She smiled into the skin of her fiance. Fiance? Maura scoffed in amusement, which caused Jane to still her movements on her back. Maura lifted her head to smile at Jane. "I just realized it was no longer appropriate to call you my girlfriend."

Jane smiled. "I hadn't thought of that. It's going to be strange, huh?"

Maura shook her head, causing Jane to shoot her a confused look. "Pleasant, not strange. You're my fiance, I'm yours. I think that means a lot more than 'girlfriend', and I like the fact that people know you mean that much to me, and I to you."

Jane's smile grew. "Next step is wife, huh?"

Maura's gaze immediately widened at the statement, though her smile never faltered. "One step at a time, Jane. One step at a time."

**I not so secretly love reviews. So.. fire away!**


	6. Mom

Rating: This chapter is like... K++++ (more like T, but whatever)

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Blocked again! But this is the last chapter I have planned. BUT, I am open to ideas! So, if you have some good ones, I MAY be open to entertaining them depending on if I like them.

Thanks reviewers! You rock!

"Congratulations, Mom."

Jane was pretty sure she'd never been as speechless as she was in that moment.

She and Maura had decided to expand their family, with much happiness from her mother. Maura, exceedingly excited about the idea of carrying a child, immediately jumped at the chance to undergo IVF treatment to conceive a child.

The first two rounds were unsuccessful, and stressful. The two go their hopes up every time only for the procedures not to take. Jane was sad, sure. But seeing Maura so disappointed probably took the cake for the worst moments of her life. 

They decided to go one more round. If that didn't work, they'd adopt, which was always a top option. They decided it was best to just let nature take its course and try not to think about it this time. They didn't tell anyone before that go round, and tried to minimize their chance for disappointment if it didn't turn out like they hoped.

So when Maura walked in the door from work and uttered the words, "Congratulations, Mom," saying that Jane almost had a heart attack was an understatement.

"It worked? You're pregnant?"

Maura nodded, unable to contain her beaming smile, which was passed to Jane as she approached her wife.

"If this is some practical joke..."

"Jane, you know I can't lie. I assure you, this is no joke. We're going to be parents."

Jane took the opportunity to sweep Maura into a fierce hug, unable to hold back her tears of joy anymore.

"A baby. I can't believe it. We're having a baby!"

Maura laughed along with her wife, Jane's new found joy just adding onto the amount she already had.

Jane pulled out of the hug to kiss Maura just as fiercely as she had hugged her.

"I love you, Maura."

"Mm. I love you, too Jane. Now take me to bed, I fully intend on celebrating."


End file.
